Two Weeks
by lonalovespenguins
Summary: Charlie and Linda Conway are playing match makers. Each invite their best friend along for a vacation in Florida. Will sparks fly or is Linda going to end up killing someone? Read to find out! Adam/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Evie and any other non duck character that makes their way into the story.

**Author's Note:** I'll be writting this and working The other side of love as well. Hopefully these two stories will get updated roughly around the same time. I'll try to not make it months before I update.

**Chapter One: Introductions**

"Tell me again why I'm here."

"Because it's free and I needed the testosterone and estrogen levels to be even."

"Why didn't you two just go alone?"

"' I haven't seen Adam in forever!' That's why."

"Sounded just like Charlie. But I'm betting there's more."

"Thanks and no there isn't."

"I know you well enough to know you're lying. Adam's single isn't he and probably won't know I'm coming along until he's even here."

"Wow."

"I knew it. And since you know me so well this was Charlie's idea."

"Yup."

"He's stupid and this isn't going to work like he thinks it will."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

"Are you excited or what?"

"Yeah, it'll be nice to catch up with you and Linda."

"And Evie."

"Yeah and Ev-…wait what?"

"I didn't tell you. Opps. My bad. Could have sworn I did."

"Charlie now would be a great time to fill me instead of babbling."

"Linda thought it'd be awkward for you as the third wheel so she invited a friend of hers so you won't be alone and so Linda isn't stuck by herself."

"Now when you say Linda, you mean you right?"

"Same difference."

* * *

Charlie Conway pulled into his driveway where his wife, Linda, and a small dark hair girl were waiting. The two are sitting in the front lawn in fold out chairs under a large umbrella.

"Sorry were late, Ladies. Airport traffic was terrible-,"

The two women got up and stood arms crossed in front of the hockey player, who began to feel small under their gazes.

"Were there crazy people stopping traffic by pelting people with ketchup and mustard," Evie pointed to Charlie's shirt.

Charlie looked down at the forgotten stain he received from the burgers he had stopped for before getting Adam. His eyes darted between the two and saw that they were expecting an answer. He cleared his throat, "Ugh, actually, yes, yes there tons of people stopping traffic doing just that."

Adam shook his head smirking at Charlie's response. "I told you it was still visible."

"Not helping Banks."

"We'll help Adam while you go change," Linda said pushing Charlie towards the house. Charlie sighed loudly. Linda turned back to Adam and smiled.

"It's been way too long since we've seen you," Linda said embracing the tall blonde.

"Way too long."

Linda nodded her head. "Oh sorry! Charlie's such a distraction. Adam this is Evelyn or Evie for short," she turned to the shorter woman standing behind her. "Evie this is Adam, Charlie's bffl."

"Please stop saying that. I know I'm trying to make you more hip and all but now you're getting out of hand." Adam laughed at this. Evie and Adam met half way and shook hands. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"You're a brave man for being friends with Charlie so long. Thus, I expect to hear lots of embarrassing stories about him," Evie smiled.

Adam returned it, "I think I've got some."

"Some what?" Charlie asked rejoining the group in a stain free collared shirt.

They both looked at him and spoke, "Nothing."

"That's probably not good, but whatever. Let's get your crap into the house and go get our eat on!"

Linda opened the back of the explorer and looked at Evie, "And I'm out of hand."

Adam's belongings were placed in the Conway house and the quartet piled into a red focus. Charlie was behind the wheel and refused to disclose where they were headed. The car was silent for the most part. Linda glanced back at Evie a couple of times and saw that the silence wasn't uncomfortable but sitting in the back with stranger was making her nervous. 'I'm so going to hear about this later,' she thought. The station Charlie had on began playing the Beach Boys "Round round" and it brought a small laugh out of both women in the car.

Charlie looked at Linda then at Evie in the rear view. "What?"

Linda turned her attention to him, "It's a long story."

"A story from our lame childhood."

He kept glancing at Evie, "Well tell it. I'm interested to hear."

"Not it." Linda said.

"Really? Are we resorting to childish methods?"

"Play ground rules are always in effect."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Fine," she muttered shaking her head. "We use to read this vampire series and in one book there was a prostitute and her name was Wheel chair Wanda. And we were-."

Charlie interrupts. "Wait, you read this?" his question directed at Linda.

"I was young and foolish."

"And easy to corrupt," Evie added matter of fact.

"You were such a bad influence."

"Everybody says that!" Evie pouted but quickly recovered. "Anyway, everyone we sat with soon got hooked on the books and it would lead to lunch room chatter about who was who from the books. One of the girls ended up with Wanda and somehow we determined that her theme song would be this song."

Before the conversation could continue, a new song began and Charlie turned the volume up. "I love classic rock!"

"Me too!" Evie shouted over the music and sang along.

"Please don't encourage him to sing," Adam begged.

"Too late Banks." Charlie said into the rear view and belted out the Queen lyrics as if his life depended on it.

Charlie parked the car outside of Mickey's Diner. Three out of the four were excited about Charlie's choice of where to eat.

"What's so great about it?" Evie asked quietly eyeing the small building.

"You'll see," Adam said passing closely to her.

She shivered at this. The fact that Adam Banks was a very good looking man had not escaped Evie's attention. He's fairly tall, but considering her height everyone was fairly tall. He looked at least 6 feet, if not a little more. Like Charlie, he had an athlete's build with his broad shoulders and muscled arms. From the way his clothes hugged him she was sure the rest was very nice to look at and touch. His blue eyes were some of the prettiest she'd seen. They were the type you would get distracted by during a conversation and not mind the embarrassment for being caught getting lost in them.

Evie was walking slightly behind the other three who were talking about how long it's been since they'd eaten here. Being left out of the chatter brought Evie's mind to her own looks. She wasn't much shorter than Linda. Roughly 5'3, depending on who she was talking to. Her hair was longer than usual, mid back if she let it down. Linda had insisted she grow it out. It was different. Evie missed how light it use to be and it's easy management. Aside from that she had boring brown hair and eyes to match hidden behind half frame glasses.

They group was barely in the door before a curly reddish brown hair woman came up engulfing Charlie and Linda in to tight hugs.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me!"

Casey Conway ignored her son and moved her sights to Adam. "Adam, look at you! Honey it's so good to see you." She hugged the sandy blonde.

"You too. Charlie mentioned you were in charge around here now. How are things going?"

Casey shrugged, "I can't complain."

Evie moved slightly behind Adam, feeling uncomfortable and left out. Unfortunately for Evie, Casey caught her. "Oh dear I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore your girlfriend. It's so hard to get these boys to keep in touch." Casey side stepped Adam approaching Lona with her hand out. "If you couldn't tell I'm Casey, Charlie's mom."

"I'm Evie Bannon. It's nice to meet you, but are you sure you're his mom?" Evie's eyes nodding toward Charlie. "You're so nice and he's a pain in the ass."

Casey laughed and was interrupted from the reunion when an older woman called her name from behind the counter. "I like her," she said passing Adam. "You kids seat your selves and I'll get someone over to you, okay."

The four took a booth by one of the large windows. The two girls sat across from each other by the window placing the boys on the outside of the booth. The red leather seat Evie and Adam shared was just big enough for the two of them to brush legs. Not a bad thing for Charlie and Linda but Evie was still a bit nervous she was going to make a complete fool of herself at some point or another.

More people began drifting in and out at a steady speed. Casey paused by their table long enough to make sure Charlie agreed to stop and say bye to her before they left. Charlie made a face which earned him a bop in the head from Casey.

"So Adam, how was your flight?" Linda asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Good minus the hung over I had for most of the flight."

"Where were you coming from?"

He laughed, "Vegas. The team thought it'd be fun to go together. We almost got banned I think."

Evie raised an eyebrow. "You don't look like the party type."

He smiled, "I get that a lot." Adam nods toward Charlie. "But I'm not nearly as bad as Conway here."

"Shut up Banks. Evie doesn't want to hear about me."

"Oh but I do."

Linda and Adam laugh. "Evie remember how Charlie was at our wedding kinda loopy, talkative, and stumbling? Well, that's a good night. He normally gets much worse."

"Wow, I'm sorry I missed all that."

"You were at their wedding?" Adam asks studying her face trying to remember Lona.

Evie sighs. "Yeah, I'm not surprised you don't recognize me." She dug around her purse as she spoke, "I was actually in the bridal party and there for most of the reception. I walked with the ginger kid. Here it is." Evie handed Adam a photo of a heavier woman and Linda from the wedding. His brows crease as he stared.

"You're sweet." Evie said breaking his concentration.

"What?"

"That's me."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Adam looked from the photo Evie and the Evie next to him. "Really?"

Evie snatched the photo back. "Yeah really for like the fifth time. I've been busting my ass for the last two years getting rid of that weight. Thanks to some of the guys I know. They worked with me and I've been able to accomplish it."

"You look really good," Adam said looking at her.

The conversation ended there. The sight of the elderly woman there to take their orders had caught everyone's attention. The woman looked to be in her late fifties, but was wearing enough gaudy jewelry to make any group of twelve year old girls jealous. "I'm Mildred, your server. What can I get you?" Her raspy smoker's voice was no surprise as well as her lackluster attitude.

The four gave their orders and Mildred looked as if she was writing them down. She turned toward the cook's window slowly making her way to place the order.

"We might get our food some time tonight," Charlie mumbled.

The silence that followed wasn't awkward but it felt like there should be some chatter. Deciding to be somewhat brave, Evie spoke as she played with her straw wrapper, "What are we doing after this?"

"We should probably rest up for the flight," Linda suggested.

Evie rolled her eyes. "You're so old and boring. It's barely six!"

"I agree with Evie," Charlie started and got a laugh from Evie and Linda's glare. He quickly added, "Not what she said about you but that we should go out after this."

"Well, start suggesting," Linda said with a hand gesture.

"A movie?"

"A bar!"

"Ice rink!"

Everyone looked at Charlie. "What? It's a good idea."

"It'll be too late by the time we finish to go skating."

Evie smiled, "So, it either a movie or a bar."

"Do you really want to be hung over on a plane?"

"I never said get trashed. Just a few drinks, maybe play some pool or something."

Linda frowned then looked to the boys. "Well?"

Adam and Charlie stared at each other trying to read what the other was going to say.

"Drinking."

"Movie."

"Adam! A movie was your idea."

"That was before I knew drinking was an option. Besides, a game of pool sounds good."

Charlie got the look of a light bulb going on in his head. "I've got it! Linda and I will catch a movie and we'll drop you two off at a bar and pick you up when we are done." Charlie nodded at what he said. "I'm so good."

The other three sat for a moment mulling over what Charlie came up with. Seeing nothing wrong with it, they agreed. Their food arrived just after. About half an hour later the girls excused themselves to the restroom leaving Adam alone with the Cheshire grin Charlie was sporting.

"What?"

"'You look really good.'" Charlie repeated Adam's words from earlier.

"She does."

Charlie kept grinning. "So what do you think of her?"

Adam shrugged, "I dunno, she's nice."

"Just nice?"

"I've known her for like two hours. So, yes, she is nice."

Mildred approached them and placed a bill in front of each of them. "You're mother wants you before you leave or else." Her message delivered Mildred slowly retreated behind the counter.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to see a movie instead?"

"Yup, I feel like drinking."

"Just promise not to get shit faced. We have to leave by nine."

"In the morning? Gross!"

"Evie."

"Don't worry mom, I'll be good." Evie smiled at Linda as they wash their hands.

"So?" Linda asked changing the subject.

"So what?"

"What do you think of Adam?"

"I've known him barely two hours."

"And?"

"He's nice."

"And?" Linda egged on.

"And if you're asking on face value, he's very cute but mostly he's nice."

The two walk toward the door. As Linda opened it, "Glad I asked you to come along?"

Evie shrugged, "I'll let you know."

* * *

"How long does it take to pee?" Charlie demanded. He was getting impatient.

"Here they come."

The girls rejoin them laughing and stopped seeing the look Charlie had.

"I almost sent a search party."

"Don't be such a baby."

He ignored the comment and ushered Linda out of the booth. "Alright let's go locate my momma and get out of here."

"Are we skipping out on the tab?"

Charlie clapped Adam on the shoulder. "We men handled it!"

Charlie led Linda with a hand on her lower back to the manager's office. Adam and Evie were left to follow. She nudged him in the arm to get his attention.

"So did Charlie pay for this outing?"

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe," she looked at her feet. "They've been letting me stay with them for a few days now and everything. I don't want to be a burden."

He put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, I got you."

"Then drinks are on me."

"You sure about that? We men can consume a lot."

"We'll see," she said winking at him before walking to catch up with the Conways.

There was a bar a few blocks away from the theater that Adam and Evie were dropped off at. As the two got to the door they heard Charlie shout, "Be good!" The bar was called After Hours.

Evie giggled as she read it. "It sounds dirty."

Adam shook his head and led them inside. The lights were dimly lit and the chatter caught them by surprise since it didn't seem that loud from outside. There was various music be played and a small crowd to their left dancing to it. Just past them to the right they avoided pool sticks and a crowd playing darts to squeeze into two open seats at the bar. A petite girl dressed in black was behind the bar taking orders. Her long red hair was tied back into a pony tail. She gave Evie a smile and widened it when her eyes got to Adam. She held up a finger letting them know she'd be with them when she could.

"I think red is interested."

"What?" Adam shouted back.

As Evie climbed on to the bar stool she braced herself against Adam to lean into him close to his ear. "I said I think red is interested but this maybe cock blocking, so now I'm not sure."

Adam took his coat off before leaning down to reply back to Evie, who was still shorter than him in the high stool, "Maybe she's just a big fan of hockey."

"Hey Folks! What'll ya'll be drinking?"

Evie laughed before answering, "I'm sorry I was definitely not expecting a southern accent. Um I'll have a long island ice tea." She nodded her head and turned to Adam.

"And for you sweetie?"

"Same." She lingered a moment after he answered then bounced off to make their drinks.

"So do men always start off with such girly drinks?"

Adam faked a pained look, "Long Islands are a man's drink. Anything with fruit or pink is a girly drink. Oh or ends in -tini."

"Oh well excuse me, all knowing drink master."

"Besides, I don't want mom and dad to lecture."

"Here you folks go," Red said sitting the drinks down. "You wanna pay for them now or open a tab?"

Evie looked at Adam, "How drunk do you plan to get?"

He shrugged, "I can handle my liquor and beer pretty good."

Evie looked back to Red before handing her a credit card. "That sounds like a challenge. Kelly," she said reading her name tag, "I'm gonna need two shots and some beer to chase it down!"

Kelly smiled at the couple, "You got it!"

* * *

Two hours later Charlie and Linda exited the movie theater.

"I can't believe you got popcorn and candy after we just ate."

"It's the smell. It takes control and I can't stop myself."

She patted his gut as his arm came around her waist, "keep it up and you'll be even slower on the ice."

Charlie opened her car door and swatted her bottom causing her to yelp. "Keep poking at my gut and you'll get worse." He jogged around to the other side.

Linda made a face when he got in, "You're right! I might be forced to sleep with you. Gross!"

"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong!"

Linda giggled at the comment. "Alright monkey boy, call the kids up and let them know they need to quit drinking now, so we can get home."

"Excited for punishment?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yuck you were serious?"

Charlie opened his mouth to retort but Linda leaned over and kissed him. "Call them."

"Damn it!" Adam said as he missed his shot. He dug into his pocket quickly fishing for his phone.

"Can I change partners," Evie called out over the music and got a few looks.

"I'm the one making all the shots."

"I'm the cute one!"

He laughed at her before remembering the phone in his hand.

"Banks?"

"You ruined my shot."

"I probably did her a favor. She probably thinks you're a player now or weird since it's a guy calling you."

"Baby, I'm sure she won't mind."

"How are things with you guys?"

"Were playing pool and drunkie is terrible."

Evie punched him in the arm, "Lies!"

Adam rubbed his arm, "What do you want?"

"Our movie is done. We're coming to get you drunks."

"Okay, oh wait hang on," Adam lowers his phone and moves closer to Evie, who was taking her shot. "Hey drunkie, they're on their way to get us."

"No one here by that name."

He sighed, "Hottie, the parents are coming to get us."

She giggled and fanned herself, flushed from the drinks, "Yay an upgrade!"

"We're not gonna be able to finish this game."

Evie pouted at him, "But we just started! We can take a cab or something right? This way they can do it to it!"

Adam shakes his head. "Sorry, my, hang on, what?" Charlie could hear Evie mumbling. "My P-I-C says we'll take a cab."

"What?"

"She wants to finish the game we started."

Linda shook her head. "We have to be up early."

Adam turned to Evie who was talking to the couple they're playing against, "Hey, that's a no go from Linda."

Evie excused herself from the conversation, staggering slightly to Adam and snatched the phone, "Charlie tell Linda Lou it's for her own good. You probably want some alone time for," her voice lowered, "You know what naked time."

Charlie had put the phone on speaker mode since Linda was getting antsy about what was taking Adam and Evie so long to answer.

Linda closed her eyes and rubbed her temple, "I knew it was not a good idea for her to go drinking."

Charlie thought for a minute. "You know what let them learn from this. We'll leave a key under the mat and let them get home on their own. Plus Evie's right."

"About what?"

"You know what naked time."

Linda frowned at him so Charlie's grin turned into a sad puppy face. Rolling her eyes Linda spoke, "Fine, but if they don't make it home so help me Charles Conway."

Charlie punched the air in victory, "Woo! Banks enter the house like a ninja. The key will be under the mat!"

* * *

Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Evie is mine and anyone else not originally from the duck universe.

Author's note: Sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter two

Linda Conway reached over her snoring husband to turn off the alarm clock he was ignoring. He groaned as she leaned on him but other than that Charlie Conway continued to sleep. She shook him gently, "Charlie wake up. Its six thirty." He mumbled something incoherent. Shaking him more forceful produced the same response. Frustrated, Linda smacked Charlie's backside.

"Thank you sir, can I have another?"

Linda frowned. "I'm glad it only took me three years of marriage to figure out a quicker way to wake you."

"I could name some other methods."

"Alright perv, time to get up." Linda sat up and swung her legs over the bed. "Did you hear the drunks stumble in?"

Charlie was up and around to her side of the bed. "I was out like a light thanks to you, so no," he said kissing her forehead. He quickly turned and called over his shoulder, "Nature calls."

"Thanks for sharing." He gave a thumbs-up before shutting the bathroom door.

Linda stood up stretching. She moved to the end of the bed to slip on a pink robe. Pausing outside their bedroom door, Linda listened for any sign of her two house guest regretting their decisions to drink. 'Hmm, it's way too quiet out here,' she thought.

Cold hands grabbed Linda from behind making her yelp and jump. She turned around as best she could and whacked Charlie in the chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked rubbing where she hit.

"I'm trying to hear where those two are."

"That's kinda creepy."

"You know what I mean. I want to be prepared. If I hear the toilet, shower, or sink running I know that we are going to be embarrassed by our hot mess of a couple and there could be puking in trashing cans."

"It's not that bad," he smiled. Charlie brushed past his wife to the guest bathroom. He flipped the light on and was disappointed when he spoke, "Well, no one's asleep in or around the toilet." He stepped further in and Linda heard the shower curtain swept open. "And no one is asleep in the tub again."

Linda was leaning against their bedroom door frame as Charlie came back. "I guess we investigate their rooms?"

He nodded his head. "This should be interesting."

Linda raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Maybe one of them didn't make it to their room. Maybe some other individuals were getting some you know what naked time."

"I doubt that."

"I dunno. Alcohol can change things."

She ignored him walking to the door directly across from theirs and hesitated with a hand poised to knock.

"Scared of what you may see?"

"As nice as an eye full of Adam would be, I dunno if you'd feel inferior or not."

"You think Banks is hotter than me?"

Linda smiled, "You check his room and I'll go look in Evie's."

"Afraid you'll jump his bones?" Charlie whined.

Linda sighed, "I so was not trying to open this can of worms."

"Banks may have a slightly more built body and I mean slightly but I'm the married one and I have a great personality!" Charlie said with a fake cry.

"I can't believe were married," she muttered walking past the guest bathroom to the second guest room while Charlie rattled off more reasons why he was better than Adam.

The two knocked on their respective doors. Both received no answer. Shrugging they turned the handles and went in. A few moments later they emerged into the bathroom from the bedrooms.

"Empty."

"Mine too."

Charlie leaned against the bathroom counter. "Okay before we jump to conclusions. Let's check out the rest of the house," he said steering his wife toward the kitchen.

"What the hell?"

Charlie stopped when his wife did and his mouth hung open in surprise. There were frozen goods spread about the floor and counter tops defrosting. A few drawers were open and rummaged through. "Was someone trying to rob us of our frozen food? I hope they didn't touch the pizza!" Charlie said making his way to the freezer.

Linda walked around the island they had in the middle of the kitchen where more drawers were open and spotted a small pair of shoes.

"There is a shoe in the freezer."

Linda looked at him confused, "What?"

Charlie pulled out an Adam size shoe. "What the hell?"

"Well, it looks like they're here somewhere."

He leaned into the freezer, "It doesn't smell so the food should be okay." Shifting a few more things around Charlie continued, "I don't see any other non food items in here."

Linda stared at her husband, "Are you really that concerned over the food?"

"Frozen goods are not cheap."

Frowning, Linda walked back the way they came to poke around the living room. Charlie followed suit by walking through the other opening to the dining room. They both stood staring at the door leading to their screened in back porch. The drapes were drawn shut. Charlie pulled them open. Hanging off the edge of the couch were two bare feet tangled among a lone sock and shoe. Linda stepped up to pulled the sliding door open.

"Please no nakedness," she heard Charlie mutter behind her.

"You didn't mind seeing Adam naked a minute ago."

"Now that Evie is definitely confirmed to be with him it just ruins him for me." Charlie smiled.

"I knew it," Linda said following behind Charlie.

Charlie was in the room for seconds before dashing back into the house. Linda didn't want to smile or laugh, she wanted to be really angry and yell at her two house guest for the state of her kitchen. But at the moment she couldn't. She was positive she'd feel differently later.

Evie was passed out cuddled next to a shirtless Adam. Adam's shirt, Linda noted, was wrapped around what looked to be a not so frozen bag of veggies. It was held in place over the left side of his face with Evie's hand.

"I ask again, what the hell?" Linda whispered and making a mental note that these two were never allowed to drink together while at her house ever again.

Charlie nudged his wife over, camera poised. "I love black mail," he sang.

"You better not be taking pictures of just Adam." She narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm on to you and the little home wrecker," she emphasized pointing a finger at Adam.

Charlie paused from his picture taking to look at his wife confused. "Linda, what are you implying," he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Ignoring him Linda shook Evie.

"Five more minutes mom," Evie groaned, shooing Linda away. Unfortunately, as Evie did this she released her hold on the make shift icepack causing the bag to roll over Adam's face. Jolted awake Adam tried to sit up, knocking Evie away from him. Not wanting to fall, she grabbed on to the first thing here hands touch. That being Adam's arm, she succeeding in sending them both to the floor.

"Ow." Evie's voice came muffled from under Adam.

"I agree."

"I wish we had a video camera."

"I wish my husband wasn't so pervy for his best friend. And it's a digital camera, it does video mode. I'm glad you're technology challenged."

He frowned at his wife's accusation. They were definitely in need of a talk about her Adam issues. Charlie stepped closer to the pile of bodies on the floor. Hooking a hand under Adam's upper arm, Charlie pulled Adam to his feet. He held a hand down to Evie. "Come on drunkie, it's time to get up."

Linda knelt by Evie's head. She placed a finger against Evie's cheek and moved it in a circular motion. "I told you not to drink."

"I'm not drunk, I'm in pain. I just got crushed by a hockey player. So fuck you both. I hurt."

"What the hell happen to you, Banks?" Charlie said taking a close up shot of Adam's face with the camera, his left eye sporting black and purplish bruise.

Adam push the camera out of his face as Evie raised her hand, "That's my fault."

"Remind me not to make you mad or is Banks a closet kink?"

Adam grabbed the hand Evie held up. She sighed, held up the other and let Adam pull her to her feet. "Neither. I got into fight."

"And it was my fault and I feel terrible."

"I take it this is not one of those 'You should see the other guy' moments?"

"Okay, we don't have time for this right now," Linda said. "I've got a kitchen to clean up and everyone needs to get packed and dressed. Evie, take the guest bathroom. Adam you can use our bathroom while Charlie packs the last of our things."

"Yes, mom," three voices mumbled and slowly began to leave.

"Move it!" she said watching them march off quickly in a line to the house. Linda rubbed her forehead. "Please, please, please, don't let me kill any of them."

Adam's head appeared through the drapes, "You haven't seen my other shoe by chance?"

Linda glared at him.

"You know what, I don't need it right this second so…," Adam drifted off and quickly retreated into the house. A moment later she heard Charlie yelp in pain.

"Oh gundam it, I'm going to kill one of them."

* * *

Again sorry this took so long. Life has been difficult the last couple of months. Anyway all reviews are welcomed so please do click the button on the bottom left and let me know what you think so far. Next chapter will finally start this vacation!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Evie is mine and anyone else not originally from the duck universe. Chloe Jones reference is borrowed from the Amazing Chester French! And the hair scene is in reference to the movie Sixteen Candle.

Chapter Three Part One: Day 1

The first part of flight consisted of Adam and Evie passed out in their seats before the plane even took off. Linda was just glad the complaining had stopped. Glancing over she saw Evie using Adam's shoulder as a pillow while he used her head. She was beginning to rethink this match making idea of Charlie's.

"The kids are fine."

"Passed out isn't fine."

"For those two it is."

Charlie took his wife's small hand in to his. "Linda, they're grownups. Adam hasn't really dated since Julie, the second time they got together. It's the first time in a while I've seen him have fun and actually look like he's enjoying it. I think he's enjoying himself and trying to really get back in the dating scene."

She frowned. "But it's just two weeks."

Dropping her hand, he used both his hands to turn her frown into a smile, "You've been doing that far too much today." She smiled on her on accord and swatted his hands away. "It took me less to see you were it."

She raised an eyebrow, "I clearly remember several breaks ups and a certain Chloe Jones."

"She was really only to make you jealous, though now that I think about it that might have been pretty interesting."

"I can really feel the love Charles."

"It wouldn't have lasted. High maintenance girls never did. A small part as to why I always knew it had to be you."

"Because I'm plain and boring?"

"Because I love a girl who thinks for herself and fights back and it isn't with high heels. They hurt just as much as words."

Linda shook her head. "I just don't want things to end badly between them, making it impossible to have them over for gatherings. Trying to put them together was a horrible idea."

"I think she'll be good for him. Adam's always gone for the safe choice or the likely. He needs to branch out and live some."

"But don't they seem too much alike?"

Charlie looked around his wife, across the aisle at the still sleeping duo and shrugged. "Weren't we minus sports?"

The plane trembled from turbulence waking Adam. His hands clutched at the arm rest as he tried to remember where he was. On his right, a sleeping Evie and the window and on his left, the Conways. The pounding in his head wasn't as bad as it was when they first sat down for the flight. He and Evie had gone through the motions to obtain their goal of making it to the plane in one piece.

"How long till we land?" He asked softly leaning across the aisle.

"Should be soon."

Adam nodded his head. He turned his attention back to Evie. She hadn't moved at all but he felt the kink in his neck and wondered if he should wake her or not. His decision was made for him when Evie's seat lurched forward thanks to the teenage boy kicking her seat. She jolted awake and grabbed her head. The sudden movement was too much for Evie making her scramble over Adam to the restroom. Before Adam realized what he was doing, he was making his way after her. He saw Evie duck into the first opening she could then quickly back out. A flight attendant's head popped out and pointed her to the actual restroom. Adam approached and saw the apron of the flight attendant. She glared at him thrusting bags into his hands and sliding the curtain shut with as much anger as possible. He could hear her mutter, "I hate morning flights."

Knocking on the door, he can hear Evie reliving the alcohol and grimaced. 'She may have won the battle,' he thought back to the previous night when there was a pause in her puking, 'but I'm definitely winning the war.'

"Evie, its Adam. You okay?"

"Peachy."

"You need any help?"

"I really couldn't tell you."

Adam tried the door but it was locked. "Open the door and I'll evaluate for you."

Waiting a moment, Adam heard Evie move but the door was still locked. "Evie unlock the door."

"I did."

Adam laughed, "No, honey you didn't."

"Are you sure?"

He pushed on the door for her sake, "Yup still locked."

An elderly woman had come up behind Adam. "You youngsters these days and your mile high club," she said shaking her head in disapproval.

He smiled politely at the small grey haired woman, "It's not what it looks like. She's sick," he pointed at the door, "And I'm just trying to make sure she's okay."

Another elderly woman appeared behind her, except this one had dyed red orange hair. "I bet she's pregnant, Gerdy." Turning to Adam, "It's just morning sickness, she'll be okay."

Adam's mouth hung open. "She's not pregnant. She's hung over."

"Well that can't be good for the baby at all."

"Ellie, dear, he said she's NOT pregnant," Gertrude shouted.

Ellie cocked her head, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I suppose if first you don't succeed but from the looks of that shiner you might want to sit this one out."

A few passengers close enough to hear turned to look at them. 'This is not happening,' Adam thought.

He heard a click and the little sign on the door turned green reading 'available'. "Did I win?"

"Finally," he muttered opening the door.

Evie was sitting on the toilet with her arms folded on top of the sink with her head resting on them. Her leg closest to the door was stretched toward the door with no shoe on. The other leg was bent oddly barely hanging on to the one she had.

"Poor dear," Ellie said shaking her fire hair sympathetically.

"Probably because they couldn't do it."

"Do what?"

"You know, it!" Gertrude said trying to emphasize her point to Ellie.

It took Ellie a moment before nudging Adam and shaking her head, "She's sick. Besides, it's so cramp in here. You don't want to get hit again," she pointed at Adam's good eye.

"No respectful woman would want to do that in here."

Evie raised her head up, "Adam are you taking advantage of me."

"No!"

"I would," she giggled before dropping her head.

Adam sighed. 'Today is going to be a long day.'

"You gonna puke if I move you?"

"No unless you want me to."

"That's gross. Let's trying sitting you up," He moved Evie slowly into a sitting position. "How do you feel?"

"You are so cute." Evie bopped him on his nose.

Gertrude produced a bottle of water from thin air and gave it to Adam. "I remember these days. Water should help her out."

"Don't give her food right away. If I remember the days Gerdy's talking about she'll just puke it up and never recognize what a good friend you are for letting her puke on your shoes as you held her hair."

Gertrude glared at Ellie. "I seem to remember that day ending with you cutting said hair because someone shut the door trapping it."

"That you stupidly sat in front of."

"You're the one who closed the door on my hair!"

"How was I to know people were in there and decided to lock the door?"

The flight attendant from before saw the crowd in the bathroom and heard the commotion, "I'm going to have to ask take her back to her seat so others can use the facilities."

Ellie and Gertrude wished him luck as he struggled to get Evie back to her seat then they continued to argue. Linda and Charlie were giving him odd looks as he planted Evie in her chair and buckled her in.

"You two were gone for a while," Charlie smiled.

Adam did not return it. "I really don't want to share."

The sound of Evie's head crashing against the window turned everyone's attention to her lightly snoring figure, unaffected in her slumber.

"That had to hurt!" Charlie laughed.

"Is she okay?" Linda hit Charlie.

Adam readjusted Evie as best as he could so she looked comfy then prayed she didn't get a bruise and ask him to explain.

* * *

Charlie was still laughing as Adam basically carried Evie off the plane into the airport. Linda wore her annoyed face and scowl. Adam got Evie into a chair so he and Charlie could go collect their luggage. Linda was left to fuss over her. Those boys stood praying all of the luggage had made the trip and arrived in one piece.

"Why do I never get to meet fun old ladies? I always get the mean ones. You gotta tell me your secret."

"I hate you."

Charlie patted him on the shoulder laughing, "I like where your head is at. The older the better right?"

"I'm telling Linda you use to stare at me when we took showers after practice even when I moved away from you." Charlie kept smiling till he saw Adam's face was very serious.

"You wouldn't. I think she really believes I have a secret crush on you."

"So I shouldn't tell her what you would do with your hands while you looked and made me uncomfortable?" Adam asked as he pulled his and Evie's belonging off the belt and stacked it on a cart. Then he started off toward the girls.

"Banks, you're messing with me right? Banks? Crap," Charlie muttered doing the same with his bags to catch Adam before he got to Linda. Gertrude and Ellie were chatting with Evie and Linda.

"Thanks for my shoe back."

"Not a problem dearie, it's the least we can do."

"Poor boy would have been lost without our help."

Evie smiled, "Sounds like Adam."

Adam was frowning trying to remember what help they had offered.

Charlie threw his arms around the older women and took a photo with them. "Adam, here, was too shy to take one with you. Ow!"

"Sorry my hand slipped," Ellie winked at Charlie.

"Right, well you kids be safe for the rest of your trip," Gertrude smiled at everyone but Adam. To him she said matter a fact, "Remember, no confining spaces. She's a lady." With that the two left. Ellie glanced back and mouthed "Call me" to Charlie and pointed at his pants.

Charlie felt his pockets. Reaching into his back right he produced a paper with Ellie's name and number on it. "She not only pinched my ass but gave me her digits. That's talent."

"It just doesn't stop with you, does it?" Linda said frowning.

"And you were jealous of my skills." Adam smiled clapping Charlie on the shoulder.

"Evie!" a chorus of people shouted making everyone look at them. Following the direction the shout was directed, Evie was on her feet running to meet the group.

* * *

Here is part one! Part two should be out soon. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad! Reviews would really help get chapters out sooner!


End file.
